


An Uncommon Mark

by Paidendryl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Secret billdip santa gift, Soulmate AU, This'll be interesting, soulmate, this is my first time writing a soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Secret santa gift for thenotsoamazinglifeof on tumblr. I'm sorry this is a bit late, I didn't forget you!! I hope you like this!!!
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	An Uncommon Mark

Dipper stared down at the odd mark that had appeared along his wrist. It was a weird shape, triangular to be in fact, solid black with no other markings adorning it. It wasn't uncommon to receive marks such as this one, but it also wasn't very common to begin with.

He had read up on the various typical markings that people would normally get. Shapes with stripes usually meant it was a close friend or your best friend, if they were random splotches it usually meant that it was someone they recently met. Each mark had a specific way of spotting and finding your soulmate, but there wasn't enough information on how to find your soulmate with just a simple black shape. He frowned, fingers running against the spot harshly.

He spent what seemed like an eternity scrubbing at the mark, trying to see if it would disappear from off the spot on his wrist or smear or even reveal something as to _how_ he could cope to find his fated companion.

He groaned as he sunk back against the wall, hands running down his face. Figures he'd get the worst luck! Not that he should've been surprised really, he hardly had luck to begin with. As an aspiring author, he had to constantly be churning out books and stories to keep his fans lining up, however, much like with his mark, he currently had no means of inspiration or clue on where to continue.

He let out a sigh and exited his bathroom, working his way to his study and walking towards the shelves of books he had. He ran his fingers along the seams of them as he searched for the one that would hopefully give him more detail on his mark. As he did so, he tried to recall what events could've happened. The mark had appeared this morning, which means he came into contact with his soulmate sometime last night or during that previous day while he was out doing errands.

He hadn't done much throughout the day, simply running to pick up his mail and deliver his story manuscript for his editor to read. If any eventful thing were to happen, it would've been during the night when his sister Mabel had invited him out for drinks. She had insisted he come out and refresh his mind by downing a few shots and doing something other than staring at his computer screen. She had been right in a way where it helped him to clear his mind a bit, but Dipper couldn't really recall the people he met.

He could only remember talking to one man really, a tall and handsome, mysterious stranger with the most unearthly golden eye, the other hidden by the dark blonde fringe that hung over his right eye. He had smiled at Dipper with a toothy grin, and his teeth looked sharper than most. He was alluring in a way that Dipper had the briefest thought that he was anything other than human. If there was anyone who could possibly have triggered his mark, it was probably him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, focusing back on his tasks and trying to shoo away the thoughts of the man he had met. Though just because he tried to stop the thoughts didn't mean they obeyed. As he pulled the book he was looking for out of its place, his mind began to recall the deep, silky voice that left the man's lips. The richness of it was music to Dipper's ears and he found himself entranced by his words, hanging on to every syllable like it was the holy word of god.

Feeling his face heat up left no doubt in Dipper's mind that the man _had_ to be Dipper's soulmate. It's the only thing that made sense considering he hadn't talked to anyone else besides his sister and he was pretty sure that his sister was definitely not the cause of his mark. He sighed for the umpteenth time again and fell back into his chair as he flipped through his book, searching through the various soulmate marks that have been known to pop up around the world. There were blotch marks, squiggly marks, words, countdown marks, and other countless ones that left you to find who your soulmate was.

Just as he thought that maybe he picked the wrong book, he stumbled across the shaped markings. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't that much said. The most he could gleam from this chapter was that they were linked to certain beings who were from a different place. It was vague in a sense where it could mean they were from a different part of the world. He closed the book, stumped and upset that perhaps that was the last time he'd ever talk to that man. He groaned, looking down at his mark and rubbing the shape absentmindedly.

"Wowee, you sure are a hard one to find, Pine Tree!"

Dipper jolted at the voice in the room and he stood with a start, causing his chair to roll back and crash against the wall. He stared wide eyed ahead at the man who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He was standing near the window, face hidden in the shadows from the sun shining through the window blinds. Dipper froze where he stood, panicked by the man that was suddenly _in his house_!

"Uh, who-," he cleared his throat quickly, face turning hot from the squeak of his voice, "Who are you? How'd you get in my home?!" He asked, though his tone was more of demanding one. The man before him snickered, face lifting to reveal a familiar golden eye.

"Now, now," the man tsked, "Is that really how you should be talking to your chosen mate?"

Dipper swallowed, "You're my-,"

The man nodded, interrupting him, "Of course! You didn't think I was just going to bypass this opportunity did you? I've waited nearly a millennium to find you!"

Dipper felt himself blush at that, hating that his chest was already feeling tight and his stomach feeling like it was full of butterflies, "That's," he began, laughing awkwardly, "That's quite an exaggeration."

The man's smile grew and he began walking closer towards Dipper, "I assure, my dearest Pine Tree," he said, "It's not."

"What?"

The man chuckled. He walked to where Dipper was, trapped him between the desk and wall. He stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance like he was assessing him, trying to find weaknesses. Dipper almost felt like a deer being hunted by a predator, though unlike the fear a deer would've felt, his interest was piqued and he found himself drawn to the animalistic hunger the other's eye held.

Sooner that he wanted, the attention was pulled away and that eye was looking down at the table top, smirk only growing as he realized what book it was.

"Doing a little studying, hm?" The man crooned, "A man who likes to learn...amazing."

Dipper blushed again and flailed around a bit, trying to find the words to say, "I, um, well-I was trying to learn more...about this," he said, holding up his wrist and showing off the mark that had been placed there this morning, the man eyed it carefully. His eye had widened a bit as though he himself couldn't believe it and Dipper was glad to not be the only one surprised.

"What do you know about it?" The man asked. Dipper swallowed.

"It's not a very common one to receive."

The man snorted, "No. No it's not."

Before Dipper could say anything to that the man was back in his personal space, and Dipper could clearly see the perfectness of his face. His nose was slender and rounded, sort of cute and there weren't any blemishes to be seen. Though he did notice one strange thing he hadn't last night. His eyes. Dipper could clearly see both of them, though being this close up he could tell that they were definitely _not_ human. The pupils were slit, as though he were peering into the eyes of a snake rather than a person. The man grinned, and Dipper noticed those sharp canines again and he shivered involuntarily.

"You're not human," he said, and both knew it wasn't a question. And Dipper's answer was confirmed when his grin grew. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he wondered if the man, or being, before him could hear it, "Who are you?"

The man's hands snaked around his waist, making Dipper tense as his body trembled against the other. he could feel the other's breath against the shell of his ear and bit his lip, suppressing any noises that wanted to break through. The feeling from last night was back and once again, like a moth to a flame, Dipper was drawn to him.

"The name's Bill Cipher," the other murmured softly against his ear, one hand beginning to trail up and down his spine as the other slid down his waist before grabbing onto his wrist that held his soulmate mark. As Bill tenderly touched it, Dipper let out a gasp as tingles ran through his nerves, "You impressed me last night, my dear sapling," he continued on, nosing at the skin under his ear, "So much so that when you left, I was given my own mark," he chuckled.

And boy if _that_ sound right there didn't send Dipper right into arousal then it was the nips that Bill provided next against his neck. He let out a shuddering breath, having to grab onto Bill's shoulder with his free hand in order to steady himself.

Dipper tried to find his voice to speak, but Bill's actions were making his brain turn to putty and he found it difficult to break through. Seeming to know his struggle, Bill chuckled yet again and he turned them both so Dipper was suddenly pressed against the desk. He gasped and squirmed a bit before Bill lifted him a bit and he was sitting on top of its surface. He opened his eyes and found Bill staring at him, his own eyes darkened with hunger and blown wide.

"These marks are more than just normal soul ones, they're an _imprint_ ," Bill said, leaning in to his space and Dipper both wanted to learn more about it and kiss Bill at the same time, "I'm not an ordinary person, Pine Tree but I'm sure you've come to realize this already, hm?" He snickered, "However...I don't want to explain it right nor care too. I've waited far too long to find a meatsack to keep and this time, I'm _not_ letting go."

This time Dipper was unable to get any words in. Bill's lips were pressing against his hungrily and it felt exhilarating. His body reacted instantly and he figured that they had more than enough time to learn about each other later. Right now, he just wanted to celebrate the fact that he finally found someone to love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked your gift, I'm sorry it's short. I absolutely love soulmate aus and I have never actually written one myself, so you got to be the first person to get me to write one! It was super fun and I loved it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!!
> 
> -Paiden 💚


End file.
